


Drifting into Trouble

by monstergirl19



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstergirl19/pseuds/monstergirl19
Summary: A woman in trouble with the law is on the run and when she's "saved" from almost being recognised by authorities she's offered a safe haven to hide in. However she soon realises her saviour isn't as kindhearted as he seems. On the other hand she's not the gentle girl she used to be either. [Bo SinclairxOC]





	1. Chapter 1

I threw the empty hair dye bottle into the trash.

Standing still I surveyed myself in the dirty motel mirror. My hair still soaked from the shower but I could see that it had turned jet black over what was a reddish brown. The new colour washed out my complexion making me look paler than I actually was.

It would have to do, I knew I should probably cut this tangled waist length mess but the stupid sentimental girl inside me couldn't bear the thought. If I got caught it would be my own damned fault. Though I'd been doing ok so far.

9 weeks.

9 weeks is how long I've been running. "On the run" they say, running from the authorities.

Hitchhiking between states, sleeping in shady pay-by-the-hour motels, camping in the wilderness and washing up in bum-fuck nowhere gas stations. It's been dangerous.

Really fucking dangerous.

For a 26 year old woman I was really putting my life on the line, having a few close calls so far.

I pulled out the wad of cash I usually keep tied close to my person, having it wrapped securely in a scarf around my waist.

I flicked through the green bills. Around $800. If I was being honest with myself I was surprised at my own sleight of hand. This cash was just more felonies added to my already tarnished name.

Cash I'd swiped from good Samaritans, people who offered me lifts, anyone stupid enough to leave money out in the open, damn even homeless people's tins for fucks sake.

And of course...him.

My heart sagged slightly, those innocent people didn't deserve to have their hard earned cash taken from them by some lowlife scum like me. But I did it, I did it to survive no matter how much deeper of this fucking grave I was digging myself into, I could not get caught! I would not, I won't allow it.

While waiting for my hair to dry I scrubbed of any leftover dye marks and pulled on a new set of underwear, stashing my dirty ones in a plastic bag. I didn't have time to wash them now I'd been here too long and I needed to get out of this place and it didn't help that I crashed so hard last night I forgot to clean my dirty shit...fucking stupid.

Next I pulled on my now tattered dark blue jeans and laced up my converse, tutting in annoyance as I realised I needed a new pair of shoes, and soon. The soles were coming apart and the muddied canvas was torn and frayed in several places.

After I tugged some of the tangles out of my hair I braided it down and shrugged on an army green coat. It had become significantly baggier in the past few weeks as my body steadily shrunk from physical exertion and rationing my money to buy food. I didn't mind though, it added to my social camouflage. The authorities were looking for a girl with a rounded face and a generous build. I looked nothing like her anymore...I was nothing like her anymore.

I wasn't a normal person any longer and I don't think I could be again and in some fucked up way I didn't care. I was the drifter now, a nobody, and for the first time ever..I actually felt free.

I snorted in amusement as I tied the scarf around my waist, pulling the gray baggy t shirt over it to cover the bulge.

Slinging my rucksack over my shoulders I turned and looked at the room I called "home" for barely more than 8 hours, the slightly dishevelled bed and the wet towels in the bathroom were the only sign I was here.

I walked outside and looked at the sky as the sun was beginning to show over the trees. I quietly closed the door to room no.9 and left like I was never here.

\--

I'd been walking down the long wooded highway for nigh on 3 and a half hours now. I had no idea where I was apart from the fact that I'd been in the state of Louisiana for about a week now and was glad winter was approaching as the humidity in the air was still lingering but it wasn't as bad as I heard it could be.

I kept myself close to the thick trees as to not raise suspicion from passing cars, not that many had passed me today. This place really was in bum-fuck nowhere.

'Good' I thought, fewer faces to see my own and recognise it.

I saw a sign ahead, kind of hoping it was for a diner or convenience store, but instead is was an old billboard. It was definitely many years old as the sun and rain had aged it terribly but I could still read the flaked paint clearly;

"TRUDY'S HOUSE OF WAX"

In any other life I'd loved to see it, I always was interested in all that weird uncanny valley shit but right now food was on my mind.

A loud growl erupted from my stomach and I groaned, the next goddamn place I see better have food. I had scarfed my last protein bar last night and a single cracker and water was what made for a hurried breakfast out on the road as I left the motel earlier.

15 minutes later another sign did pop up and I sighed in relief, a gas station was within 5 miles from here, a bit more of a walk but I could make it. Still I was apprehensive, more food was always welcome but it came with more contact with people, something I really wasn't too keen on these days.

It took me another hour but finally the gas station sign emerged in the distance. My stomach growled even louder in anticipation.

'Yeah, yeah almost there. Calm the fuck down' I muttered to my stomach.

Great...talking to my damn stomach, I've become so isolated I've become a damned basket-case.

\--

As I approached the station I saw two cars, one of which was already pulling out and heading back to the road the other an old weathered pick up truck was still parked by the bowsers. It's owner leaning against it as he filled his tank. His head turned as he heard my footsteps but I averted his gaze and walked directly into the station.

Browsing through the cramped aisles I picked up some more protein bars, instant noodle cups, tinned soups and and sanitary needs. Glossing over shampoo and soaps as I had quite a stash from the shoddy motels I'd frequented.

Everything had a layer of dust, it was clear that no one had been here in a long time save the owners who clearly couldn't be assed tidying up the place. Oh well, food was food, a little dust didn't bother me nor my aching stomach. I went up and paid for my things even allowing myself a chocolate bar that was sitting in a bunch at the counter. Once everything was bagged I head outside and to a small table to rearrange all my shit in my rucksack.

While placing my last tinned soup in the bag I heard a new set of wheels and the low rumble of an engine approach and instinctively I looked up.

My heart jolted violently to my throat.

It was a cop car.

Trying to stay as calm as possible I clipped and belted my bag up and threw it about my shoulders. I decided whether to stay or get the fuck outta dodge. I decided stay and eat my chocolate bar, wait this out. I sat down on a chair and opened the wrapper, trying to not let my shaking fingers get the better of me.

Chewing slowly the middle aged officer parked out the front of the station and began to pass me but then...stopped.

'Morning to you, Miss. Everything ok?' his voice was saccharine and sickly

'Mornin' to you too Officer and yeah everything is fine, just enjoying my candy bar'

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and heading inside. I let out a small exhale, trying to calm my beating chest. Should I go now or sit and wait? If I leave now maybe I could get ahead of him, but what if he passes me on the road and asks questions? This isn't exactly a place where people would be randomly walking on the side of the road unless something was up.

Fuck...

I decided to keep my ass firmly planted until he left and then I'd move out.

After a few minutes he walked back out as I casually continued on with my chocolate, hoping he'd just keep walking. No dice.

He stops and turns back around to me, a concerned look on his face.

I'm fucking finished.

'You sure you're ok Miss? I mean, no offence but you look exhausted'

'Oh! No yeah, I'm fine just a few rough nights sleep is all'

He nodded again albeit unconvinced.

''Say though...you do look a little familiar'

I was screaming inside, I might as well offer my hands up to be cuffed right now.

'Hah really? Yeah I get that a lot. People are always telling me I look like a friend of a friend or something. I guess I just have one of those faces'

He shook his head

'Hmm no it's not tha-'

'Hey babe, you almost done with that damn candy bar o' yours yet?'

A new voice with a slight southern drawl had interjected itself into the conversation. I snapped my head up and saw it was the man who was filling the old pick up truck when I arrived. I had totally forgotten about him, I'd been here for like twenty minutes shouldn't he have left by now?

He looked at me pointedly and I instantly caught on.

'Yeah, just let me finish this, jeez hon' I fake laughed.

'Well hurry it up, we still gotta go get them groceries for dinner'

I shoved the last of my bar into my mouth and stood.

'There done!' My voice slightly muffled and I looked over to the cop who looked half bewildered and embarrassed.

'Oh! Well then, sorry Miss. I thought you were someone else'

'It's fine sir as I said, it happens all the time'

'You both have a good day now' He nodded to both of us and walked back to his patrol car.

\--

The man put his arm around my shoulders and I stiffened slightly, realising this was the first person to physically touch me in months. We both gave the cop a last wave as he pulled out and drove away. As soon as his car was out of sight I broke away from the guy but I didn't avert my gaze this time around.

I looked up at my "saviour". He was tall standing at around 6'1" as he was a head taller than me with messy brown hair that curled slightly. He was definitely a few years older than my 26 years as he looked to be in his mid 30's.

'Uh, thanks...thanks for that'

'That's okay' he chuckled softly

'Well I uh, I better get going then'

He looked at me intently making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was.

'I gotta say, that cop was right though. You look fuckin' exhausted'

'I was telling the truth, it's been a while since I last had a good nights sleep'

'Where you headed then?'

'I uh, nowhere really'

Fuck, I usually had a lie handed out straight off the bat when questioned but for someone to save me from a cop? When no one else would have even noticed or let the law take over. Sure took me off guard.

'Runaway huh?'

I could feel my face contort into an expression of alarm.

'Wha-'

'Hey I don't judge, been there myself' he replied smoothly as he shrugged.

I stammered.

'Oh..I uh'

Jesus Christ woman, get yourself together, you're better than this, you've survived this long!

He smiled.

'Hey look, I don't live too far from here and you look half starved. I know it sounds shady as hell coming from a guy you don't even know but I'm willing to offer a helping hand for you to come stay at mine for the night and get some food in you and a bed to sleep on'

'I don't know...'

Could I even trust this guy? I couldn't trust anyone these days. It was kill or be killed now.

He noticed my hesitance and gave me an understanding look.

'Ok look, it's a half hour to mine from here, you can decide whether to take up my offer or I could drive you into the next town on the way? How about that?'

I chewed my lip, hard enough to leave marks.

I inhaled deeply, hoping I wouldn't regret this.

'Ok'

'Well ok then!' he gave me a genuine smile and led me to his truck and helped me climb into the passenger seat, leaving me breifly to pay for his gas before returning and getting in behind the wheel.

I gripped my bag tightly, still unsure of this. He was different to any old hitchhiker I'd taken up rides from before. This guy knew I didn't want to be found, knew that I didn't have a destination. Running from authorities. He could turn me in at anytime.

He started the engine and the old vehicle jerked slightly as we pulled out onto the road.

'I'm Bo by the way'

'Bo...I'm'

I paused for a second, should I give him my name?'

'Ella' well, might as well tell the truth for now. No aliases this time.

'Nice to meet you Ella. So I was being honest about them groceries before d'you mind? It'll give you some more time to think on my offer?'

I nod.

'Yeah, ok...sure'

He looked over and gave me an inquisitive grin

'That accent you got there, you ain't from around here are ya?'

I smiled.

'No, Australia actually. I moved here a few years back, change of scenery I guess'

He nodded in acknowledgement.

'Never been out of the country myself. Hell, never been out of the state for that matter'

I was silent for a moment before the question hanging on my mind practically spilled from my lips.

'How did you know?'

'Know what?'

'That I didn't...When that cop, when we was talking to me. How did you know I didn't want to be found?'

He chuckled, this time it took on a slightly sinister tone and it sent a shiver up my spine.

'Well lets just say I'm not on good terms with the authorities. Me and my brother were foster kids, I've ran away more times I can count in my teens. Got in to trouble and what not'

I didn't know whether to relax or be on higher alert after receiving this information. Was this guy dangerous?

'So what about you?' he asked suddenly

'What about me?!" I winced a bit at the rudeness my tone took on before softening

'Sorry...'

He turned to me, studying me for a second before facing the road again.

'You ain't a normal runaway ain'tcha? Naw, you've done something, something bad'

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it but I thought I could hear a hint of excitement in his voice and it scared me.

For split second I could feel the warm blood on my hands quickly turning cold congealing in large clumps, my hands pulling the knife from his lifeless body, my face in the mirror, the reflection showing me my blood spattered face. That small hint of a grin forming on my lips.

A bump in the road snapped me back to reality and I turned and saw Bo was looking at me again.

'Yeah..' my voiced sounded so small

'Something real bad'

\--

House of Wax (2005) and it's characters do not belong to me just Ella.

Also I'm still unsure of where this story is going right now but I thought I'd post it up anyway to keep me motivated to write more. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

'Well don't you worry, I won't tell no one' he assured.

A few minutes into the drive a small supermarket came into view and Bo twisted the wheel to pull into the parking lot. Once parked he turned to me.

'Did you wanna stay here or come in?'

I opted to join him.

\--

Trying to keep up the facade that we knew each other I kept close, trying to hold normal everyday conversation. Something that was proving difficult to do. It was honestly amazing at how socially inept I had become after being so mentally isolated for so long. I barely knew how to interact like a human being anymore. It was something Bo seemed to picked up instantaneously and I was grateful at how he drove the conversation by asking me the questions or my opinions on banal things. You know, normal people speak.

The whole time I was going back and forth in my mind on whether to take up this offer of his. I was so unsure that he was just dragging me along to just trap me and out my true self at any moment.

By why would he have created such a diversion with that cop back there? Maybe he did hate cops. God did I really look that much like a damsel in distress? I could feel my lips grimacing at the thought. I'd been so strong, I mean I must have been at least a little, going on like this for all these weeks, although I had to admit my fervour was wearing down day by day.

Why was he so insistent on me going with him? His face and personality oozed charisma but I could see something there, lurking under the surface. Or maybe I was being paranoid. I had every right to be paranoid right? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

What if I did get him to drop me off at the next town? The chase would begin all over again ducking and weaving out of sight. I mean not that it's stopped...perhaps even one night of normalcy.

Fuck I don't know. This was extremely new territory. I mean this whole on the run thing had become so routine now, this was my normal. This was my life now. No one has ever offered me anything like this, what the fuck do I do?

'You alright Hun?' I jumped as I felt his a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Bo peering down at me, his face concerned.

'Y-yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking is all'

'Yeah, well I thinking too. Pasta or roast for dinner?'

A home cooked meal, my stomach fluttered at the thought. It had been so long and my growling stomach was urging me to make up my mind.

'Oh...um pasta sounds great'

He smiled, well rather smirked, he knew he was winning me over and I hated it. He went up to the cashier and paid while I waited outside and then proceeded to help him pack the bed of the truck. Before long we were back on the road again.

\--

The woods were beginning to thicken even more and fewer cars began to pass. I was truly alone with this man.

'So' His voice cut through the silence and I flinched.

I stopped chewing my lip and looked away from the window to face him, waiting for him to continue. His expression was unreadable.

'Let's see if I got this right. You killed someone' his tone was blunt and abrupt.

I blanched and while not intending to speak my mouth hung agape and a loud garble of sounds emitted from my throat. I was running hot and cold all over the two sensations were almost painful.

I was completely paralysed with fear.

His lips spread into an abnormally large grin and the car swerved and came to a sudden halt between a thick set of trees and before I could even prepare my body to flee his arm extended towards me grabbing me by the throat, effectively pinning me to the worn leather seat.

I couldn't move my neck as I struggled but I turned my eyes towards him. I could hear myself choking under his grasp.

'Don't scream'

His voice was unnaturally smooth and cool. He inched closer with that same grin plastered across his face. I couldn't scream if I wanted to.

'Yeah, I thought about damned right. Damn though I usually wouldn't have guessed, you're such a tiny thing, you don't look like you could hurt a fly'

I gurgled in response, trying to let air into my lungs.

'Now listen, Ella, if that is even your real name. While your little brain was working hard in that supermarket I did some thinking of my own'

He loosened his grip a little and I greedily sucked in what little oxygen I could.

'Now, I ain't the most charitable of guys I'll be the first to admit that and most people won't be as lucky as you are gonna be today, but I gotta deal we can make y'hear?'

I nodded even though movement was limited, I needed to stop struggling if I wanted to breathe so I let myself go limp steadying myself to show I was listening to his every word. he seemed to like that as he hummed in approval and loosened his grip a little more.

'That's more like it'

His face was an inch from mine now and I could feel his hot breath brush against my cheek. I turned to look him in the eyes.

'Hm, you play nicer than the others do. Good girl'

It all made sense now, why he was so insistent on me going with him.

'So this deal. I promise you I will keep my word, from one killer to another. But lets be real first, I know what you've done, I can turn you in at any time and you can't call me out it'll be my word against yours. You a wanted criminal and me just some guy, who are they gonna believe? Now don't get me wrong, it's great meeting someone like minded for the first time but you've got nowhere to run and if you did where would you go? the cops?'

I blinked at him and he laughed.

'I didn't think so. So I think your answer should be real clear by now. I mean we have a dinner date set and everything'

He snorted in amusement at his own joke.

'So what's this deal then?' I choked out, my voice hoarse and gravelly.

'The deal is, I let you live. Now trust me when I say that I've never done this before. I won't lie, you looked like a mighty fun toy to play with when I first saw you approach that gas station but as soon as you saw that cop hoo-boy, I knew.

But, you gotta earn your keep. I ain't letting you stay around free loading. My brothers and I have a good thing going and I decided that maybe some extra help is always welcome. I think you'll be a good fit'

'What d'yo-'

He gripped my neck tighter once more, effectively cutting me off.

'All in due time, just feel lucky you still have your life. Hell I'm surprised at myself today. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood...So we good?'

I waited a moment trying to wrap my head around all this. This guy was obviously insane but survival was my ultimate goal, and I had to do what I had to do.

'How do I know the cops won't find me?'

'I've been doing this a long time now girl and I'm damned good. When we get there you'll understand...Now answer the fucking question are-we-good?'

I nodded and he let me go.

My whole body sagged and my hands instantly flew up to my throat as I coughed and wheezed but I stayed rooted in my seat, showing him I wasn't going to flee. He looked me over and seemed to understand that as he quickly added;

'Now understand this, you're getting off mighty easy sweetheart so if you decide to play cat and mouse with me. I know these woods of the back of my hand. I'll find you and I will slice that pretty little throat of yours. You clear on that?'

Once again I nodded, still too painful to talk.

I held my throat breathing deeply. I felt truly defeated, he was right. I had nowhere to go and I didn't even know if he was still toying with me what if it was all an act like his caring demeanour earlier? Maybe he would kill me.

Like minded he called us, was that true? Was I like him? I guess my real personality was buried so deeply I didn't know if I could dig it back out again. I closed my eyes, I was exhausted I couldn't bring myself to fight anymore at least not right now. Maybe this is what I deserved, my karma catching up with me finally. Destined to live "amongst my own".

\--

'My real name is Ella by the way' I muttered softly.

Bo nodded as he set the car back into gear and we pulled back out onto the road. I lay my head against the window, the road was rough, causing my head to bump against the glass but I was so numb it didn't even register.

'Was it your first?'

His voice was normal once more as though he was asking me what I had for lunch today.

'Yeah, he was...' I realised I had never spoken of this out loud and I felt my jaw clench. He seemed to sense I didn't want to be having this conversation and surprisingly he didn't press me further and thus we continued to drive in silence.

\--

It felt like hours but in reality it was only fifteen minutes before we turned onto a dirt road continuing to drive along it until we reached what seemed to be a washed out dead end. Bo however kept driving over it causing our bodies to jolt violently until we reached a bend and a surprisingly large and very aged town emerged right before my eyes.

It was completely empty. As we drove slowly through the town I saw shops and buildings that looked like they were from another time.

A music and comic store,

Pet shop,

Gas station and even a theatre.

And then;

'I saw that billboard for that House of Wax out on the highway!" I blurted out.

It took Bo a second to reply

'My Momma's work. This is Ambrose'

'Where is everyone?' I couldn't help but ask.

'This is my town now, as promised no one will ever find you here'

His words chilled me. This place was a ghost town

'You said you have brothers?'

'Mm-hmm' was his only reply.

We continued up the hill until we reached a large old house, this building looked older than the town itself.

He parked in the driveway and stopped the engine before stepping out. I followed suit and wordlessly helped him pick up groceries before we head inside.

The place was a mess, bits and bobs laying all around the place. Old newspapers, books and car parts amongst other things and like the gas station from this morning everything was covered in a layer of dust.

'In here'

He ushered me into a decently sized kitchen and I placed the bags on the counter. I went to unpack but he stopped me.

'I'll show you to your room'

I nodded and followed him up a flight of stairs. The house was naturally dark, most of the windows were covered and I'll admit the place gave me the creeps. he showed me the bathroom before directing me to a small room just off the end of the hallway.

It was even darker than the rest of the house. It smelt musty and unused like no one had been in here for years. It had a small barely double bed a cupboard, drawers and a nightstand.

I placed my rucksack at the end of the bed and looked around a bit more. It was suffocating in here but I withdrew any emotion from my face.

'Thank you' I muttered quietly.

I could hear him near me and he pressed himself up against me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I went rigid but fought to stay calm. His face was beside mine now and I could feel his breath against my ear.

'Never forget, I'm the reason you're still alive. Don't make me regret this, yeah?'

I nod stiffly and he placed a small kiss on my ear and before parting from me he uttered something so quietly it chilled me to my core.

'I own you'

And with that he walked out of the room and down the hall. Once his footsteps disappeared my knees buckled as I gasped for air.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the bed, it was soft and I sank in easily. Dust erupted into the air causing me to sneeze.

My mind was whirling as I was taking to take all of this in.

Ok Ella, you can get through this, maybe this is a blessing in disguise.

Wait, how the fuck is this a blessing you fucking idiot? You were trying to keep yourself from being imprisioned and you still managed to get imprisioned anyway just not in the way you were anticipating.

I was still alive though wasn't I?

For now.

I took in a deep breath.

Get your shit together woman! It'll be ok, you'll be ok!

I could feel my heart beating in my chest, another indication that I was still here, still alive.

This was reality.

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes but I hastily swept them away with an angry grunt.

I was not going to fall apart.

\--

I stood and made my way to the bathroom and softly closed the door.

I stood at the counter and turned on the faucet cupping my hands underneath and splashed the icy water on my face. Waking me further.

It had only been a few hours since I last saw my reflection but I barely recognised myself.

Dark circles had formed under my bloodshot eyes. My right eye had dark red branches reaching the brown iris and a vessel had completely burst in my left eye. I could barely make out the whites in each of the corners.

I lifted my chin and inspected the damage on my neck. Purple bruises were beginning to blossom under the translucent skin. Prodding at them I winced, they were extremely tender and my throat itself was still burning. His grip was like a vice.

I turned the faucet back on and gulped down a couple handfuls of water, slightly gagging due to the pain it honestly felt like swallowing jagged rocks.

I looked a fucking mess.

I un-braided the tangled black mess that was my hair and ran my fingers through the knotted strands trying to de-tangle it as much as possible before spying a comb. I went to work, painfully pulling small clumps apart, losing two handfuls of hair in the process.

I looked back into the mirror. It was the neatest I'd looked in an age, well apart from the disaster that was my face and neck, but the bruises and my eyes would heal in time.

I discarded the knotted mass into the waste bin by the toilet and went to leave. Placing my hand on the doorknob I paused and steadied myself and lifted my head a little higher. I couldn't look weak. Weak gets you killed.

\--

I found Bo in the kitchen, beer in hand and a smouldering cigarette protruding from his lips. As I neared him he turned and smirked at me.

'Nice to see you got rid of that fucking birds nest on top of your head. Hell, you look half decent. Fucked up your face a bit though didn't I? Well don't worry honey you're still plenty pretty' That last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled, clearly amused and proud of himself.

I didn't respond, turning my back on him instead and saw that the groceries were still unpacked from where I had placed them. I busied myself and began to take things out and arranged them from perishable to non-perishable.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

I waited a moment to reply.

'Earning my keep'

My voice didn't sound like itself, instead it came out hoarse and wispy.

'Heh, playin' it smart are we?'

I was silent. He was right but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction by confirming it.

Once I had finished I turned to face him trying to ignore the smug look that was smeared all over his face.

'Am I permitted to go outside for a smoke?'

Shock momentarily waved through his smugness.

'Huh, wouldn't have taken you for a smoker, ain't you a little young for that missy?'

I frowned

'last time I checked 26 is over the legal age' it was my turn drip acid from my voice. My patience was wearing thin.

He charged towards me and grabbed my face in his fist, his digits digging painfully into my cheeks.

'I don't like a fuckin' smart ass. Don't push me girl'

I remained deadpan although my heart was eagerly trying to burst from my chest.

'Sorry Bo'

I was careful replace sarcasm with sincerity. His fingers loosened and drifted down to my swollen neck, rougly thumbing over the bruises he created. I kept my face straight ignoring the sensation of what felt like knives piercing through my throat.

'Go have your smoke'

His hand lowered and brushed past my collarbone and dangerously close to my chest but he pulled himself away. I turned to go back upstairs when he called out;

'You're free to look around but remember, any games and there'll be more than bruises next time'

I acknowledged him with a nod and went to retrieve my pack.

\--

The sun was sinking behind the trees now and a slight breeze rose goosebumps over my arms. I sucked that fresh air in forcefully happy to just be outside. I surveyed the large town of Ambrose but stayed still in my spot on the front porch. I wasn't going to test Bo's patience again tonight. I believed him when he said he knew these lands, he must have grown up here he probably knew every nook and cranny of this town and its surroundings.

If I were to run, I was sure to die.

Maybe I was being weak, my brain seemed to have just shut down when usually I always had a backup plan, always had an exit. Not this time.

What was wrong with me? Was it really worth trying to escape and run forever to be caught and live behind bars for the rest of my days? Or be a prisoner in this isolated town in the middle of nowhere?

Something was telling me to stay, wait it out. Maybe I could gain his trust eventually and gain the upper hand...somehow.

This could damn well be the most dangerous thing I've ever done.

Not counting first degree murder that is.

Shit, I had totally forgotten about that and that was saying something. The memory of that night has plagued my mind since, all hours of everyday even invading my dreams.

And yet, and yet...I felt no remorse.

Perhaps I deserve this after all. The sick fuck that I am, a freak.

I shook my head, my mind had never been this disorganised. It felt dizzy and disorientating.

I suddenly remembered why I was out here in the first place. I was gripping my tobacco pouch so tightly it had deformed slightly. I placed a filter between my lips and began to roll the tobacco in the thin sheet of paper before sealing it with my tongue.

The paper crackled softly as it burned and I inhaled.

I coughed violently.

I knew that sucking on this cancer stick with how my throat the way it is was a stupid idea but damn it, I needed a smoke.

\--

I was ready to throw the butt on the ground and stub it out when a yellow pick up truck rolled up the hill. It too was old, it engine rumbling loudly as it climbed upwards.

Was this Bo's brothers? I stood frozen in place as it parked in the driveway. There was only one man in the truck. He looked up and faced me and he in turn froze. I couldn't make out his expression in the dusk, it also didn't help that he too had long black hair that obscured his features.

The car door clicked open and he proceeded to step out. He too was tall and intimidating as he advanced towards the house, his long trench coat swaying heavily. His features were still hard to make out but as he got closer I saw that his complexion was almost too perfect, not a single line or blemish on his skin, however his face almost seemed to sag at the chin, making his face seem disjointed, it just looked...wrong.

He was super close now and realisation hit me. It wasn't a real face at all, it was a mask, moulded almost identically to Bo's face. I could see one eye peering at me while the other was nothing but a hollow and black socket. I heard myself gasp involuntarily.

He was closing in and fast. I found my feet and backed up until my back pressed into the door, the knob clashing into my spine. I felt it turn and the door opened and I almost fell backwards, hitting what turned out to be Bo.

The masked man stopped in his tracks and looked above me and to Bo.

'It's alright'

Bo's voice was right above me as I was still pressed into him, his hand was placed on my shoulder.

'Get in' he ordered and I complied, stepping back into the house and standing in the living room by the tartan couch continuing to stare at both men at the door, taking into consideration that both of them were the exact same height.

Bo looked over to me then back to the man.

'It's been a weird fuckin' day, I'll tell you that'

They were both staring in my direction now. I felt as though a spotlight was fixated on me and I just wanted to run and hide.

'She's not for the town, she's...well she's staying here...unless, she fucks up the generous offer I've given her'

For the town? What the fuck did that even mean? That masked man also seemed confused as he returned his gaze to Bo who seemed to understand him, sharing what seemed like some sort of unspoken language.

'I'll explain later ok'

'Is this your brother?' I cut in as gently as I could.

Bo nodded offhandedly

'Vincent' was all he muttered and he promptly walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Vincent however stood in place, eyeing me down.

'Hello Vincent...I'm Ella' God I hoped I sounded polite and not as terrified as I felt.

No response and he too turned and walked up the stairs disappearing into the upper levels.

Tentatively I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Bo was leaning against the fridge idly sipping on orange juice.

'He don't talk much' he uttered.

'That's ok'

I began chewing on my ruined lips, what was I even meant to do or say in this situation? This whole thing was fucked. I was angry, terrified and lost all at once. Maybe I should take the friendly approach? It seemed to throw him off earlier, less violence was a good idea. I didn't want to set him off again.

'So, you mentioned you had two brothers?'

'Yeah, Lester' was his only reply.

'Where's he?'

He looked flustered

'Out of town'

Ok, enough questions for now.

"I think I'll go take a shower'

I needed out of this room right now. I hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom.

\--

I blasted my body with hot water, scrubbing at my hair and skin. It burned and my skin was red raw but the pain felt good, cleansing in a way. I don't know how long I stood in that shower for but the heat blurred my thoughts, allowing my brain to numb a wonderful momentary distraction.

I dried off and ran to my room, pulling lotion from my pack, hissing slightly as the cool emollient stung my raw skin. I felt clean for the first time in weeks, dressing in clean clothes I felt slightly clearer of mind.

Suddenly my stomach growled deeply and I became painfully aware of how hollow it felt. It had been quite a few hours since that chocolate bar and that did nothing to set my hunger at ease in the first place. Rummaging through my rucksack I pulled one of the protein bars I'd purchased this morning. I went to unwrap it before hesitating, what if I needed to get out of here quickly? Should I save this?

I reluctantly placed it back.

Earn your keep

Bo's voice resonated inside my head. We'd bought supplies for dinner before he revealed his true intentions.

Earn my keep

What if I prepared dinner as a sign of goodwill? Get them on my side, show that I was useful. I could keep me alive longer.

My jaw clenched as I made up my mind. I honestly had no desire to become some sort of maid, well a slave more like. But this was for survival, and survival as always...was key.

I walked down the dark hallway, almost pitch black now that the sun had truly set. I could hear a TV playing downstairs the voices sounded muffled and slightly canned.

Once on the stairs I saw that Bo was sprawled out on the couch with another beer in hand. He eyed me as I descended the stairs but I chose to ignore him and walked straight into the kitchen, noticing that the arranged groceries were still laying out on the counter seemingly forgotten.

I rummaged through the cupboards and drawers as quietly as I could, trying to find the tools I needed.

Not quietly enough I suppose as I soon heard heavy footsteps approaching.

I looked up and saw Bo leaning against the pillar that connected the living room and the kitchen.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Uh, making dinner. Like we planned, remember?' I put on a sweet voice, sounding husky over my bruised vocal cords.

He tilted his head to the side as a small grin began to play on his lips. He approached me and I tried not to stiffen but instead of hurting me he cupped my cheeks in his large palms pulling my face close to his.

'That's my girl. You keep on with this and I think we'll get along juuust fine'

It was scary at how quick and erratic his moods seemed to change, swinging from one end of the spectrum to the other as easily as switching a light switch on and off. He was becoming more transparent to me and I'll bet he didn't even realise it. This man was damaged beyond repair. Nevertheless hope filled me, if I played my cards right

I could survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke with a start.

Looking around the room frantically wondering where the hell I was. Then reality set back in and I sagged back into the pillows. This wasn't a dream, this was real and it seemed I was here to stay.

I looked at the red numbers on the digital clock atop the nightstand.

5:00am

I thought back to the day prior and was awed at how long ago it seemed when in reality it was only a few hours.

My life had completely taken a drastic turn within a few hours.

For the second time.

I placed my chilly arms under the warm covers. It was hard to ignore how comfortable I felt. No bed had ever felt this warm and soft since before. I'd become used to sleeping in the woods, under bridges even rest stop toilets and when I did get a bed I barely took the time to enjoy it, sleeping almost literally with one eye open. Motels made me feel too exposed.

I was always ready to get up and run at a moments notice.

I briefly wondered if the police knew about this place but it quickly struck me that with someone as sick as Bo living here and not being behind bars himself, they most likely did not.

How could a whole town just disappear to the public?

I thought back to the night before. The dinner move was a success, clearly I was already making some headway. I allowed myself to appear subservient.

It had been so long since I had cooked something from scratch I recalled the anxiety I felt while serving it up, worrying it wouldn't be good enough, even something so simple as bolognese.

'Decent' Was Bo's response and I remember myself calming down a little as I observed his expression and that it was filled with content and not disgust. He did watch me cook however, making sure I wasn't up to anything and did add any "special" ingredients into his food.

I closed my eyes listening;

The house was silent apart from the small creaks and groans any old house would make with the added drip, drip, drip of the faucet in the nearby bathroom. There was no human movement, not a footstep, not a breath.

Bo and Vincent must still be asleep. I wondered if Vincent had even returned to the house as he'd refused the plate I offered him and left through the front door. Perhaps he didn't live in this house, I saw a few vacant houses in the town.

My lids grew heavier and without realising I drifted into darkness.

\--

A door closed loudly, causing my eyes to snap open and my body propelled upwards into a sitting position, one foot already on the floor.

I'd been found! They were here!

I waited for the many pairs of pounding footsteps to come up the stairs and kick my door in.

Nothing.

I sat and listened for a few long minutes, but nothing came and no further movements sounded from around the house it was silent once again.

I relaxed slightly and turned to face the clock.

7:43am.

I'd been asleep for almost an additional 3 hours and tiny rays of sunlight seeped through the cracked of the thick maroon curtains above the headboard. I decided I should probably get up, I don't Bo would appreciate me sleeping in.

Slowly I slid out of bed and fumbled around for my clothes I'd discarded on the floor last night and pulled them on. I picked up my bag and retrieved my toothbrush and paste, hearing the crinkle of the plastic bag that contained my dirty clothes. I reminded myself mentally to ask Bo if there was somewhere I could wash them.

With brushed and braided hair and a significantly fresher mouth I made the short journey downstairs to find something to eat. I checked the cupboards and found a few boxes of cereal. Hoping I wouldn't come under fire for helping myself I grabbed the least fancy of them, a box of cornflakes.

I poured myself a bowl and ate quickly and washed up afterwards including a still warm used coffee mug that sat in the sink.

The house was still quiet. I'd heard no movement since the door woke me up. I called out Bo's name only to get silence in response. I called out for Vincent and still nothing. I was alone.

Checking over my shoulder every few moments I wandered around the house, looking but barely touching.

I looked at photos of who could only be the brothers parents. It was an old washed out picture of a blonde, slim and fairly attractive woman standing outside the House of Wax a tall sinewy man with sideburns framing his face stood at her side.

Another photo caught my eye in a pile. I picked it up, it was an equally old and washed out picture of two boys sitting at a dining table in front of birthday cake with a candle in the shape of the number five lit on top.

I flipped the picture to the back, it was Bo and Vincent.

Boys 5th birthday '74.

They were twins? It seemed so blatantly obvious now. I flipped the paper back to the picture side. Vincent's face was still covered in a mask, wax?

I wondered what happened to him, some sort of accident maybe.

I placed the pictures back and looked for any pictures of this Lester sibling, but found only a baby picture with his name stated on the back dated in 1983.

I continued my self conducted tour around the house and came across what could only be a doctors room. It had a patient bed and a curtain in one corner and a desk with a chair for patients in front of it.

By the bed were some fairly sadistic and complex looking tools that I didn't touch, the bed itself had an extremely thick leather buckled trap attached. What the fuck?

The shelves that lined the walls were filled with dusty tomes and atop them, wax masks..almost like testing masks, some looking more realistic than the others.

My flesh pimpled as their hollowed sockets seemed to follow my every move. I looked away and back onto the desk. Seeing small jars of what seemed to be animal fetuses. A certificate was framed nearby and I walked closer to read it.

Dr. Victor Sinclair

Sinclair, the family name. I gathered that Trudy was their mothers name, my mind throwing back to the memory of the large billboard I'd passed the day earlier.

What had happened to their parents? They didn't look old in the pictures dated in the 70's surely they shouldn't have died from old age. Why weren't they here?

I walked out of the room and closed the door.

\--

I could feel the nicotine withdrawal kick at me and I decided to step outside.

Maybe I could explore the town today, though should I wait for Bo to come back first?

I rolled a cigarette and walked off the porch. He did say I could look around, I wouldn't wander far.

Both the yellow pickup and B's truck were still parked in the driveway indicating that Bo and Vincent were still around here, somewhere.

I puffed on my cigarette as I walked down the road, my footsteps crunching loudly on the gravel. The path was as unkempt as the rest of the town with grass higher than my knees swayed in the breeze. Clearly no gardeners lived here.

This place just seemed so...dead. It was like a small apocalypse had hit this town alone and had been left silent and untouched for years.

Looking towards the woods that surrounded this place hit me with a sudden...nostalgia? This place almost felt like a bum-fuck nowhere town hidden in the outback at home in Australia, the only thing missing as the magpie calls amongst the trees announcing that it was morning.

I snorted, if there was one thing I didn't miss about home, it was the damn magpies...swoopy bastards.

I found myself outside the House of Wax, and it was just that.

I placed my hand on the exterior wall surprised at the tacky feeling it left on the pads of my fingers, like rubbing your hand on a candle.

A literal house of wax.

A lopsided "CLOSED" sign hung from the wax door and clanked slightly as I pushed on it and the door began to open.

I paused, should I go in?

I looked around and saw no sign of the brothers, pressing more firmly on the door I pushed it open and stepped inside.

It was cold and smelt musty inside. Sunlight pouring into select places through the windows.

'Fuck!'

I gave a quick jump as I saw several human figures in the shadows. My hand clutched at my chest as I laughed in spite of myself. Wax figures.

Jesus Ella, what else did you expect?

I strolled through the house, impressed with how realistic everything looked, even under the never ending layer of dust that covered this whole town the skill of the wax people and everyday object replicas were immaculate and perfectly carved and painted.

I gazed up at one of the paintings on the wall when a signature caught my eye.

Vincent

I picked up a small mermaid on the shelf below and turned upside down

Vincent

Clearly Vincent had picked up his mothers artistic talent. I looked around more, noticing more work held us name mixed in with the occasional Trudy. His skill was exceptional.

It reminded me that I myself hadn't put pen to paper in a very long time. Prior to being a wanted criminal I sketched and drew all the time, even dabbling with the odd clay sculpture every now and then. I missed it I realised.

A small ball of confidence grew within me, maybe I could use this to my advantage. Use it as a sort of common ground with Vincent as art was obviously his passion. He seemed to be the gentler of the two, just extremely insecure. Yet who knows? He could be worse or they could be equally the same level of insanity. Not that I could speak really.

But I had to try, show them that I'm human, just like them.

Could you call murderers humans?

I made my way past the "Dining Room" and into the waxen kitchen area. A figure in a maid outfit had it's back to me "dusting" the window. I shivered a bit, if I was being honest, these humanoid figures creeped me out a little, they were very interesting but eerie. Kind of like bumping into a mannequin at a department store and apologising to it, mistaking it to be a real person. It could also be that this place was cold and empty.

I turned away from her and an open closet drew my gaze. Two small highchairs stood side by side. I touched them, the plastic and metal of the bars were cold under my palms, these weren't wax.

My eyes flicked up to the words printed on the seats labelling them as such;

Bo and Vincent

Bo's chair stuck out immediately due to having thick leather buckled straps attached to the armrests and legs, much like the patient bed back at the house. I brushed my fingers along one the straps and my fingers came away with a slightly sticky residue, the kind thick tape left on surfaces.

And what was that? I noticed a dark caked brown colour was embedded within the leather, was that blood? I withdrew my hand quickly. Looking over to Vincent's his chair was completely unremarkable, just a normal toddlers high chair.

What the fuck happened here?

I felt slightly sick and hurried back to the entrance, briefly looking at the grand wax staircase which I wanted to venture up earlier but right now I wanted to just get out of here.

\--

It felt good to be back outside in the fresh air as I continued further into the town. I was about to walk over to the theatre when what sounded like hymn music reached my ears, turning my head to the left I saw the church that we passed yesterday. I approached it and the music got louder.

Pushing open the doors I saw that the pews were full of people!

In the centre was another figure kneeling in front of a casket.

I froze.

However the people in the pews didn't even turn, even the priest at the alter didn't look up to face my interruption to what was clearly a funeral.

The figure in the centre moved.

It was Bo.

'Oh God, Bo...I'm so sorry' I began to back out but he was already on his feet and marching towards me and grabbed me tightly around each arm. He looked furious. I kept stammering apologies but he ordered me to shut up. I did so.

'It's rude to interrupt'

'I-I know, I didn't mean to I-'

'What are you doing here?'

'You, you said I could look around...' I looked beyond him, looking at the full pews. Still the figures remained still, what was going on here?

He must have noticed my confusion as he too looked behind him and then back to me, his expression once again emotionless.

'Get out' and with that he pushed me backwards, I fell onto the steps and then came to rest on the gravel gasping at the pain that shot from my tailbone and up my spine.

I looked up but he had already gone back inside the door slightly swinging.

I stood and brushed myself off, wincing in pain. Wonderful, more bruises.

I limped towards the strip of shops and rest against the window of what appeared to be a hunting store. I looked inside;

Two mannequins decked out in hunting and camping gear, a shotgun and crossbow in their hands. Past them there was a huge sign that was casually tucked behind the counter and my mouth fell open;

"TRUDY'S TOWN OF WAX"

It dawned on me.

This place was never a real town, it was an attraction and a long forgotten one at that. It explained the people in the church, why they didn't even register my presence. They weren't real, nothing in this whole town was real. Nothing except Bo, Vincent and now myself.

No one really would ever find me here.

I didn't want to venture out any further today, it was too overwhelming.

Without a word I pulled away from the window and limped back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since I was "captured" if that's even the correct term for it. Bo was still distant and Vincent was even worse. It was like he barely existed. I'd go days without seeing his..well, face?

I gathered that he couldn't talk or had trouble to after discovering that the twins were in fact Siamese Twins and poor Vincent got the shit end of the stick. I'd found a baby photo of the two while practically having been forced to clean the house.

Yep I'd pretty much become their maid. Might as well take that fucking costume from the maid in the House of Wax and don it. Ella the criminal had graduated to Ella the glorified slave. Hell, not even glorified, just a slave.

Still I was allowed to wander and I ate better than I was. My bones were starting to stick out less and it was kind of nice not seeing the beginnings of an emaciated girl looking back at me in the mirror. My the temporary dye in my hair was beginning to fade and I could see flecks of brown and red peeking out through the black strands. I looked like myself again, but I didn't feel like myself anymore. I doubted that girl was ever coming back, this new girl was damaged, beyond repair and all the kings horses and all the kings men would never put this fucked up girl back together again.

I'd learned quite a bit about this dysfunctional family that I had now in a way become apart of. In Bo's "human" moments he'd feed me small parts of their past and in a way I felt kind of sorry for them. Life seemed pretty good for them once. Well maybe excluding Bo during his moments of rage.

...I may or may not have stumbled across old journals that belonged to Trudy. She poured out her heart soul into those books, before she was mentally incapable of doing so. From her normal everyday life, to her art and to the struggles with her troubled son and how life would be for her disfigured boy.

Of course Bo would never have revealed this to me and I never revealed to him that I'd found the journals, I didn't know if he even knew they existed. In a way I hope he didn't. I had seen the scars on both of his wrists which explained the blood on the straps on the highchair, which Trudy also lamented about in her journals.

It seemed that Bo was screwed from the start and I gotta say that what his parents did only made things worse, but I guess things were different back then, mental health wasn't exactly well accepted in the 70's. It also didn't help that Vincent was clearly the favourite and Bo's resentment mixed in with love was evident, he abused his brother almost if not more than he abused me. I tried stepping in once but...I still have the bruises for that so I've gone back to being a fly on the wall.

Speaking of family and siblings, I'd finally met the mysterious third Sinclair brother Lester. he was quite a bit younger and was the exact stereotype of a hillbilly anyone could find. As a roadkill driver you could smell him before you saw him. However he was actually the most normal of the three, he was fairly polite to me although it was obvious he was confused as hell as to why I was even allowed to be here, allowed to live more like.

As Bo stated he lived a couple miles out from town...probably sick of his older brother and I couldn't blame him. I am but I was stuck here, Vincent however...I don't know maybe it was a twin thing, the two did share some sort of bond that was renowned over the world that twins seemed to share. I have cousins who are twins and they too had a body language nobody else spoke and was reserved for the two of them, the same went with Bo and Vincent, except the difference was that my cousins were not cold blooded murderers.

I'd learned that Vincent spent the majority of his time in the expansive basement that lay under the house and branched out under the entire town, essentially akin to a labyrinth, trapdoors leading to places all over the town and one lay within the house in their fathers office.

I'd only been down there once with Bo and saw what I could only call a workshop. A wax workshop and that day it dawned on me. They didn't bury their victims they were adding them to the town, this long forgotten attraction as some sort of tribute to their mother.

Bo's statement from my first night rang through my head;

"She's not for the town"

I could have been one of those people, in a wax grave to add to this literal ghost towns illusion. It made me shudder to think of what could have been my fate, and I couldn't help but to think where I would have been posed. It scared me, but also it intrigued me.

\--

I'd finished another hastily made breakfast and washed up before stepping out into the living area and swept my eyes over it. The house looked clean enough as it had for the past few days. That meant I could wander today. I felt like a grounded teenager, had to get my fucking chores done before I could go play. I sighed and leaned against the pillar, wondering what to do with my day.

I decided to return to the House of Wax, having been there a few times now. I'd seen the majority of the town by now but I hadn't stepped foot back at the chapel. Bo seemed to spend a lot of his time there however, I don't know what was in there but I steered clear.

The dusty old museum had become a sort of sanctuary for me, the theatre was too crowded with the encased dead and Whatever Happened to Baby Jane was the only reel of film they owned for the theatre.

No, the wax house was silent, but there was always something new to notice a new detail I hadn't seen last time. There were still empty spaces where figures should be...more graves to be filled I realised.

I gave an involuntary shudder and was that a slight shudder of excitement?

No.

I pushed that deep fucking down.

I stood by the melted maid and stared out of the window. I was lost in thought and then almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the tiniest of movement behind me in the reflection of the glass.

'Holy fuck!'

I turned and saw Vincent standing behind me.

'Vincent...oh my God, you scared me'

His eye simply stared back at me, I looked around wondering where he had sprung from then back to him.

'I uh...I hope you don't mind me spending time in here. It's just your work...and your mothers, it's amazing!'

He shifted ever so slightly I barely would have noticed if I wasn't staring directly at him. My heart rate was increasing, this was the most I'd ever spoken to him, in fact I'd barely said more than a sentence since I'd met him and if I was being honest with myself he unnerved me. He still hadn't moved from his position. I quickly glanced at his hands looking for a weapon but they were empty they were however caked in hardened yellow wax.

'You've been creating something new?'

I expected the silence that followed but I persisted.

'I enjoy making art too! Before I came here I'd draw all the time. My Mum said I could draw before I could talk'

I gave a weak smile but I cringed on the inside at the thought of my mother. I had purposely pushed her from my thoughts for a long time and thinking of her was painful.

'I see that you're a painter too. I was meaning to ask...if maybe you had a spare sketchbook I could use? I mean...If I'm going to be living here from now on maybe I could start drawing again, having a hobby would help pass the time'

I forced myself to look at him intently, softly.

He stood and stared for what seemed like forever but then...his chin tilted downwards.

Was that a nod?

He turned on his heel and began to walk. I too found my feet and followed him as we walked past the kitchen and he opened up a doorway that I never would have noticed. It lead to a dark stairway descending into darkness save for candles having been embedded into the hardened wax of the walls. I followed slowly after him, descending the uneven stairs which were covered in melted wax.

The walls I soon realised were covered in pained faces, carved into wax protruding as they screamed silently. Were those real faces melded into the wax? I didn't ask.

We were walking along a dark hallway now and the coldness from the museum was dissipating as it became warmer and warmer as we walked further underground and we soon reached familiar territory.

His workshop.

It looked larger this time around as I wasn't exactly here long the last time. I took in the cavernous space surrounding us, with large vats of boiling wax bubbling and spitting.

We finally came to a stop in front of what seemed like a metal chair with all sorts of contraptions attached to it, it almost looked like cage with no bars. The whole thing was covered in hardened wax with several pumps and pipes facing it.

Was this where...?

I looked over to find Vincent shuffling through a large desk and rummaging through drawers.

The clack of claws began to approach and I turned and saw a black and white American Staffy trotting up towards me and begin to sniff my legs. I froze a little, not knowing if it was a friendly.

'Hey there' I stated towards the dog and it looked up at me, ears tilting back slightly. I looked up at Vincent who was looking over at us.

'Will he bite?'

He shook his head slowly and I slowly extended my hand out to let the dog sniff it, he gave the tips of my fingers a curious lick and then rubbed the side of his face against my arm. I felt a grin spread widely across my face. I scratched his ear and he panted happily.

'Good boy'

I noticed that Vincent was still staring at us and he looked calmer somehow. I had no facial expression to read but his usual stiffened stance had slackened slightly.

'He's gorgeous. I love dogs...does he have a name?'

There was a long pause, silence save for the dogs heavy panting and then in what was an extremely croaky, hoarse and damaged voice that was barely a whisper;

'Zak'

I was stunned for a few seconds. He talked! He actually spoke to me. I could tell his vocal cords were damaged at how strained his voice was.

'Zak' I repeated softly, stroking the dog head, I knelt down and toyed with his velveteen-esque ear.

'Handsome name, for a handsome boy!' I then laughed as the tank of a canine rolled onto his back for rubs and I happily obliged. For the first time in the couple of weeks here I'd felt comfortable.

I stood and Zak whimpered in protest but I faced his owner instead.

'He's wonderful'

I noticed he was holding a book and a long metal tin in his hands, it rattled as he extended them towards me.

'For me?'

he nodded slowly and I gently took them from his grasp and opened the book. It was an old empty drawing journal and the tin held some old graphite pencils. I felt a small grin tug at the corners of my lips.

'Vincent, thank you. I promise I'll put these to good use'

He then turned without a word and sat down at his desk picking up a small blade and began using it to carve into a block of wax.

I looked around and spied Zak sitting on an old single bed in one corner of the room.

'Do you mind if I stay and draw a while?'

Vincent paused momentarily and then shook his head without turning.

'Thank you'

I sank beside Zak on the bed and gave him a small pat before propping the open sketchbook on my thighs. I took a pencil from the tin and briefly thought on what to draw. It had been a long time.

Before long an idea sprung to mind and I put pencil to paper.

\--

Vincent and I had sat there in his workshop in utter silence save from the scraping of his blade and the scratching of my pencil. I had no idea how long we'd been at this when loud thundering footsteps and hollering broke both of our comfortable silences.

'THAT FUCKIN' BITCH! HEY FREAK SHE'S GONE...SHE'S-'

Bo half stumbled into the workshop and looked at Vincent looking utterly crazed. His eyes soon fell on me.

I didn't even realise I was cowering until I unhooked my arms from my legs. My sketchbook crushed between my chest and thighs, my pencil digging into my palm.

He stormed over and I heard Zak yelp as the bed springs sang as the heavy dog leaped off the bed and out of the room. Bo reached me and stopped, he didn't grab me as I expected him to and there was no slap to my face, instead he just glared down at me.

'So you've been down here the whole fuckin' time huh?'

I nodded and his lips twitched. He looked a mess, his hair was drenched and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and the tip of his nose. Had he been running around looking for me?

he spied the sketchbook in my lap but didn't say anything, he looked back to my face and I tried to look as calm and in control as possible.

'Get dressed, we're going out'

Huh?

'Me?'

'Yes you, get up and fucking get dressed'

'Where are we going?' I asked before I could stop myself. he sighed, clearly aggravated.

'Just...fucking do as I say. I'll explain in the car and don't take too damn long'

I nodded quickly and neatly set my book and pencils aside and followed Bo up the stairs that led to the house and once through the trapdoor I half jogged to my room and changed into the most presentable clothes I could find. Which consisted of a pair of black tattered jeans, a v neck red t-shirt and my green jacket. I head back downstairs where Bo was waiting, in fresh clothes himself.

What was happening?

'Ok..I'm ready'

He walked over and looked down at me. I gasped slightly when he grabbed my chin and tilted my face upwards and he seemed to inspect it closely. Suddenly he grabbed the end of my braid and tugged off the hair tie and began unravelling my braid. I wanted to ask what the fuck he was doing but I remained silent. He brushed my now loose mane back with his hands, pulling smaller strands to rest at the side of my face.

'You got some makeup in that big ol' bag of yours?'

I frowned.

'No? I haven't needed it for a long time'

He began pushing my jacket off and my heart jolted.

'Lose the jacket'

I immediately tugged it off before he could push it off any further, but once it was off he rabbed me by the waist and pushed me into the banister the hard slats of wood pressing into my back.

'That's more like it'

'Bo?' I called out, my voice was small and timid. I was scared.

I could see a hunger in his eyes as he brushed his hands over my hips his expression looked as though he was contemplating something but then he pulled himself away.

'Get in the truck'

Confused, I followed him out the front door and into the truck. The old vehicle rumbled as we pulled out of the drive and into the town.

One were on the road he finally spoke;

'Now listen, I'm going out on a limb here and I'm going to trust you ok?'

I nod.

'I usually go out once every few weeks and see if I can find more additions to the town, but you see people ain't so trusting of a man alone and I figured you, you could make that a little easier. Also helps that you're not too bad on the eyes'

I blinked, not knowing how to respond.

'So where are we going?'

'There's a few bars and diners along the highway. I try not to frequent them too much, too easy to get recognised. I'm sure you understand that'

I nod once more.

'Well usually there's some stragglers or a drunk person here and there. Get a few campers every now and then, people tend to trust women more and that's where you come in handy'

He spoke so casually, like the people he spoke of were just objects to be added to his collection. Which I guess essentially to him, they were. He still hadn't explained how I was meant to really come into this equation but I was sure I'd find out soon enough, I had some ideas in mind too.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I decided to speak up;

'You thought I tried to escape today'

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. He looked over at me but said nothing.

'Well, I promised I wouldn't run. I and I won't'

That's all I could get out. I couldn't fully admit to him hell, even admit to myself that maybe, just maybe I was beginning to like Ambrose.

Maybe not how Bo treated me, but it was better than the endless running..better than being behind bars.

He didn't respond to that either but his expression was different. Smug, smugger than he usually looked that is.

The dark and empty highway passed us as we drove along when suddenly two red blinking lights emerged in the distance and a lone figure was waving their hands trying to flag us down in the middle of the road.

I heard Bo begin to laugh

'Well, well. Would you look at that? We just hit the cliche jackpot'


	6. Chapter 6

Bo pulled the truck to the side of the road. He stopped the engine before turning and looking over at me.

'Well, you ready?'

I cleared my throat and nodded.

'Yeah' I'd put on my best American accent, something I'd grown quite accustomed to during my four years in the States. He let out a low chuckle which sounded akin to a growl. I could almost feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Or was it coursing through my own?

I guess it was.

\--

We both exited the vehicle at the same time and I looked over to the man standing in the middle of the road, who was now shielding his eyes from the blinding light of our trucks headlights.

He was fairly young, probably a year or so younger than myself. He was tall and scrawny with dirty blonde hair hanging just above his shoulders.

'Oh thank God. I've been here for almost an hour and a half, and two assholes have already passed me so far and there's no service out here whatsoever'

Bo let out his soft chuckle again, this time sounding more human with a warmer tone to it.

'No worries Son, got some car troubles then eh?'

The young man nodded and smiled in a defeated sort of way.

Bo had turned on his charm. I hadn't seen this side of him since the day he found me at that gas station. It sent shivers through my body. It was incredible at how normal he could make himself out to be.

'Well you're in luck! I'm a mechanic'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' the man laughed

'God must be smiling down at me tonight'

I looked on at him, almost pitying him at how wrong he was.

Bo gave a hearty laugh almost in response to my thoughts as though he too was thinking the same thing. He rolled up his sleeves and made his way to the front of the broken down car which seemed to be smoking slightly.

He popped up the hood and leaned in, clicking on the flashlight he's retrieved from the glove-box before we exited the truck.

The younger man however stood to the side and looked on before patting at his pockets before cussing under his breath.

'What's wrong?' I finally chimed in, trying to keep my accent steady.

He turned to me and gave a weak laugh;

'Just remembered I'd ran out of smokes, was actually hoping to get a new pack at the next gas station I came across, but then my car carked it'

I smiled

'I got you hun' I'll be right back'

I walked back to our truck and retrieved my pouch from the front seat and then head back over to him.

'Hope you don't mind rolled and menthol'

'Honestly, I don't care what it is right now'

I promptly rolled two cigarettes and handed one over to him.

'Thanks'

I nodded as I flicked on my lighter and he leaned down to my hand and I heard his cigarette alight. He inhaled deeply before he puffed two jets of smoke from his nostrils, groaning slightly in pleasure.

'Oh...yeah, needed that'

'Welcome. So you on your way home then?'

'Nah, driving cross country actually, going back to my home town in New York'

'That's a long way away from here, where are you driving from?'

'Nevada'

I fake blanched, looking shocked.

'Fuck me! That's a long ass journey! Guessing flights weren't cheap this time of year? Going home to visit your folks?'

'I don't like flying really...and nah...a funeral actually..one of my childhood friends. She, she passed...'

He trailed off and I pat his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry to hear that'

But inside, I was horrified to find how little I actually cared.

'Yeah..'

\--

An awkward silence fell over us as we puffed on our smokes and it wasn't too long before Bo stepped out from the front of the car, his face shining slightly from perspiration. His expression slightly defeated.

He sighed

'Bad news Bud, there's nothing I can do for you here, but I got my towing tools here and I can fix it up back at my shop at home. It'll take me a few hours and probably will be ready to be up and ready tomorrow morning'

The guy gave an angered groan, pushing away from his car as though it had insulted him deeply. I he looked at the ground trying to figure out a solution in his head, but nothing was coming. Bo shot me a quick look before head over to the man.

'Hey, I heard you're driving cross country. I'm guessing you'll be needing somewhere to stay for the night?'

'Yeah, but the last motel I passed is about a 2 and a half drive from here'

I had a feeling I knew the very motel he was speaking of. Bo seemed to as well as he stated;

'Yeah I know the one, but hey! You're more than welcome to come and spend the night at ours'

Bo walked over to me and draped a surprisingly gentle arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I smiled as I bit my tongue, giving it all to not tense up especially when I felt his lips make contact with my hair.

'Besides, my wonderful lady is making stew tonight, make makes enough to feed a damned army'

The young man looked a little unsure, not scared but I knew that look, he didn't want to be a burden. Bo was right, having a woman present made people feel easier, more comfortable.

'Oh man, I don't want to put you guys out and I don't have much cash to pay for the repairs for the car. I was about to get some at the next ATM I saw'

Bo laughed as though the younger man had told a funny joke, his body vibrating against mine.

'Son, I'm not interested in your money. You're a sitting duck out here, 'sides I'm happy to help someone who's clearly in need'

'Are you really sure?'

'Of course! and I make a mean stew' I finally added.

He smiled and then nodded slowly.

'Thank you, really I mean it'

I waved him off and then looked up to Bo who's arm was still laced around my waist.

'Better go get them towing tools then hun'

Bo nodded and pulled away from me and put his hand on the mans shoulder

'I'm Bo by the way, and this here is my girlfriend Ella'

'Pleased to meet you both, I'm Jake'

Bo clapped his shoulder and went to retrieve his tools in the truck bed.

'Do you want to ride with us or do you prefer to stay in your own car?' I asked gently.

'I'll ride with you guys if that's ok?'

'I wouldn't have asked if it weren't' I smiled.

He threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with his converse clad foot.

Bo drove the truck in front of Jake's car and proceeded to hook it up.

\--

I sat in the middle of the two men once we finally got in the truck and pulled out back onto the highway. Idle chatter continuing until we reached Ambrose and pulled into the driveway of the mechanic workshop.

We all stepped out and Bo unhooked Jake's car from the truck before instructing Jake to get what he needed from his car before driving us all back to the main house on the hilltop.

'Damn, I never would have guessed there was a town out here!' Jake remarked at the dark town, all the lights were switched off save for a few "closed" signs on the doors of shops.

He saw the House of Wax and stated he'd seen the sign for it on the highway. The comment sent a chilling sense of deja vu through me as his statement sounded so identical to mine and it hit me that Bo must have heard this comment many times over the years.

Somehow I didn't think Jake would be as lucky as I had been, yet like me, he was here to stay.

Just a little less alive...

We were now parked in the driveway and Bo switched off the engine.

'Welcome to our home'

'Thanks again guys, it's a real nice place you got here'

Bo carried his luggage in for him, still with the charm act turned up to max. I had to admit he was convincing as fuck, he even had me fooled for moments at a time on the way here before I realised this wasn't really him.

We made our way inside the entrance of the house when Jake spoke up;

'Uh, mind if I use your restroom?'

'Down the hall and to the left' I directed him. He gave a short nod and head down the hallway. Bo and I stood still and as soon as we heard that bathroom door close he turned to me. His face held that same impassive expression I had come to know so well.

'Move your shit in your room to mine...I'll get Vincent to get him when he falls asleep, I'll get something to put in his drink for later'

I nod hastily and began to move towards the staircase.

'Ella' his blunt voice called after me, I faced him with a soft eyebrow cocked questioningly.

'Did a good job back there, keep it up and tonight will go smoothly'

I nodded again and head up to my room.

\--

I messily shoved all my things into my rucksack and made the bed. Smoothing out the covers and fluffing the pillow slightly. I picked up my rucksack and then head out of the room and down the hallway and stopped at Bo's room.

I paused.

I'd never been in his room before, it was the only place he didn't want me to touch or go in. I'd only caught glimpses when he was entering or leaving or had left the door slightly ajar.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was pitch black inside and I began to fumble around on the wall for the light switch.

Once found the room was bathed in a soft yellow glow. It was a fairly large room, that had two doors leading to what I assumed was a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite as I knew Bo didn't use the same bathroom I used.

An unmade, king sized bed was pressed against the wall in the centre of the fairly cluttered room. With discarded clothes, books, magazines and beer cans on the sizeable vanity. A fairly feminine vanity at that.

It then struck me that this was the Master bedroom of this large house. Belonging to his parents once so many years ago. Of course Bo would have taken it upon himself to claim this room. A room that held the utmost authority save for the Doctors office downstairs. He had stated a few times now that this was "His town now", to him this was rightfully his where his abusive parents once "reigned" and now it was his. Just like this town, his brother and...me.

I dropped my bag carefully by the bed and made to make my exit. Being in here was strange, almost like I was looking at something too personal. A small inkling of hope swelled within me however. For him to let me into his room, where I was once forbidden, taking me out tonight to search for additions. I was gaining his trust. This was things going smoothly and I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the compliment he gave me downstairs.

Was I beginning to trust him too?

Before I could exit the room Bo walked in and closed the door. I looked up at him and saw his jaw clenching.

'Bo?'

His eyes flashed as he stepped towards me and viciously gripped my arm. I let out a tiny squeal.

'Shut up'

I bit my lip, ceasing my breathing as to not make a sound. What had I done wrong? My mind raced to think of a cause for this outburst. I did not break my gaze however, I was intently listening to him.

'Now I'm going down, to the workshop to tell Vincent we've got a new one and I'm going to leave you here with the kid'

I nod.

'And if you get any stupid fucking ideas about blabbing while I'm gone and thinking of an escape game. You know, I keep my promises'

His free hand dug into his pocket and he pulled out a switchblade, he clicked it open and pressed the sharp blade to my throat.

'Am I clear?'

I exhaled, the thought of telling Jake the truth had honestly not even crossed my mind.

'Bo, what I said in the car earlier, about not running. I meant that.

Jake, he's for the town...'

I could practically see the cogs working in his head probably unaware at how bewildered he looked right at this moment. He could tell I was being serious, as he pulled the blade away, folded it and placed it back in his pocket.

'I keep my promises too' I added softly.

His blue eyes pierced my brown ones, trying hard to find an ulterior motive under my submissiveness but he couldn't find any, as there truly wasn't any other motive to find. This was my home now, I belonged here and I had finally accepted it.

I didn't know what came over me but I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He flinched so violently that I almost withdrew my hand but I stood my ground and kept it there. After his initial shock he stood there still but he didn't push me away. For someone who so easily could pretend to touch and hug me in front of potential victims to lure them in, that was on his terms, his own control. He was breathing hard, so completely taken unaware of my actions.

No one had willingly touched him without malicious intent for a very long time, I could tell that much.

I kept my face calm.

'I like it here Bo. I haven't thanked you yet, for sparing me...and giving me another chance'

The words flowed from my mouth of their own accord, even I was surprised at my own words. In his shock he did respond verbally only allowing himself a small nod before he finally pulled himself away.

My hands clasped themselves at the lack of contact and I chewed my lower lip once more.

'Ok, I'll go start dinner then, keep him busy. While you and Vincent get things ready'

And with that I walked past him, opened the door and walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. Mentally I shook myself, readying myself to act like a normal person once again. I found Jake sitting awkwardly on the couch, playing a game on his phone.

\--

'Hey, sorry about that. Just quickly cleaned up the guest bedroom, had some laundry on the bed and whatnot'

'Thank you again'

'It's nothing hun. Now I'm about to start dinner. Did you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee...beer?'

his young face lit up at that last offer and I forced a fake smile on my face. I beckoned him to follow me into the kitchen and I pulled an ice cold beer from the fridge, cracked it open and handed it to him. He thanked me for the millionth time and took a deep swig before expelling a refreshed gasp.

At least he'll die happy I mused internally. I felt my eyes widen slightly and I quashed the thought as quickly as I could. Was I enjoyed this...game?

I brought the vegetables, meat and stock out from the fridge and placed them on the counter. Setting up the knifes and cutting boards and pot.

'Can I do anything to help?' Jake piped up.

'You can chop these onions and garlic cloves up for me while I chop the lamb'

He placed his beer to the side and I handed him a knife and we both went to work.

A few moments had passed and he heard footsteps descending the stairs, Bo appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He'd changed into his mechanic jumpsuit and a blue and white trucker cap.

'Gonna start on Jake's car now?' I asked.

'Yeah, hopefully it won't take too long, should hopefully be back in time for dinner'

I nodded

'Want to take some beer with you babe?'

He paused at my sweet tone, yet only briefly as he quickly nodded

'Yeah, beer would be great'

I walked over to the fridge and pulled two bottles out and brought them to him. He looked down at me human Bo was switched back on again but I could see that flicker of surprise wash over his face.

'Try not to take too long babe, it's been ages since we last had company'

I guess my human mode was switched on too, he noticed how good at this I was getting and he faltered slightly. Looking somewhat impressed.

'I'll try' and he placed a hand around my waist and leaned in. I went to present my cheek but his lips pressed themselves on mine instead.

I felt my heart stop for a split second, but he had already pulled away as quickly as he'd leant in.

He was then speaking to someone.

Jake!

I snapped out of my stupor, quickly catching myself otherwise I'd have been standing there like a gaping fish.

I forced a smile and waved Bo out the door.

What the fuck just happened?

An act Ella. That's all.

We were masquerading as a couple after all.

I walked back to the kitchen where Jake had finished chopping what I'd asked and he was washing his hands in the sink. He hadn't caught my shock thankfully. I'd quickly reverted myself back to "normal" and thanked him for helping as I began on the vegetables.

And while we kept up with the idle small conversation, I could not get the feeling of Bo's lips on mine out of my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I learned that Jake was a 24 year old graphic designer who picked up and left home from upstate New York to Las Vegas. I thought it strange as I assumed that New York would be a better place for opportunity in his field of work, but apparently he just wanted a change of scenery due to complications with family life.

That I could understand.

Three hours had already passed and Bo still hadn't returned. I wondered what he could be up to. He for sure wasn't fixing Jake's car as he was never using it ever again.

'Sorry that dinner is taking so long, it is stew after all' I chuckled

'It's fine, I mean it's not like I can up and leave right now anyway. I'm under you fine peoples mercy'

'Mainly Bo's as he's the one fixing your car'

'Yes but you're also feeding me'

'Can't let a guest go hungry!'

'Well it sure smells good'

I gave a small smile without speaking, trying to relax my voice as my throat was beginning to get sore from hiding my natural accent. If he were to hear my real voice questions would surely start to arise. Me living somewhere as back country as this? An Aussie would surely stick out like a sore thumb.

\--

The silence was broken when the front door opened causing us both to look up and see a sweaty Bo step in.

'Hey Hun! Get everything done?' I immediately chimed in.

He wiped his brow and nodded.

'Almost, just need to adjust a few things in the morning and she's all ready for the road'

'Well dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go and clean up?'

He gave a nod

'The missus been treating you well then Son?'

Jake laughed

'She has, it's been really great meeting such nice people, with my car kicking the bucket and all. Lady luck's been looking down upon me tonight'

'Good to hear then. Well, I'll be down in a sec'

Bo then made for the stairs and ascended them and we soon heard the shower running. I went back to stirring the pot, adding additional spices as needed. Pretty darned good if I had to be honest.

I cut up some bread and placed them in the toaster oven as I began to set the table with Jake instantly at my heels to assist. I had to admit it was kind of nice having someone to help me with the housework and it saddened me slightly that it would only be for the night.

I refrained from opening any more beverages as Bo had mentioned he would be putting something in his drink and if I kept plying him with alcohol he'd either think something was up or he'd refuse the spiked drink making everything complicated in the long run.

He'd be correct in thinking something was up though if he did. I'd had so many opportunities to open up to Jake about what was really going on, yet I didn't.

To be honest, I didn't want to as I'd said to Bo I really did like it here. If I were to leave I would no longer be a "free" woman, here was as free as I could get. Just continue to play my cards right and I had free reign over my life here knowing that authorities didn't even know this place existed.

No...If I sang I'd be dead. No one would catch me alive anyhow, Bo would make sure of that.

\--

Bo joined us shortly, hair still damp and dressed down in jeans, white t-shirt and a red flannel. I had to suppress the urge to snort he wasn't really helping his case in looking like a complete hillbilly. I instead turned and began to ladle the hot stew into bowls and placing them onto the table.

Jake quickly excused himself to wash his hands and go to the bathroom once more which gave me time to face Bo.

'You mentioned putting something in his drink then?'

His expression broke in surprise but he nodded and he dug his hand into his pocket and presented a small vial of white powder that appeared to have previously been in tablet form as small clumps were still present. I took it from him and pocketed it quickly.

'Distract him when I pour the drinks?..Please?'

'Yeah...I will'

'I'll probably do it mid-meal, is that ok?'

The tiniest of grins popped up on his lips and he nodded.

We heard the toilet flush and the tap begin to run down the hall and I turned to get spoons and placed butter in the center of the table along with the now toasted bread.

'Smells great!'

Jake had re-entered the kitchen and stood sort of aimlessly. I smiled and instructed him to take a seat with Bo following as he sat in the middle.

With everyone else seated I made sure everything was ready to go and then sat down myself. I looked to Bo waiting for him to initiate.

'Well let's dig in then shall we?'

I nod and picked up my spoon and began to eat.

\--

The two men began to chat about the car and whatever that needed done for it, Bo giving tips on how to keep it running and prevent this from happening again.

heh...it sure wouldn't be happening again.

I stayed silent and continued to eat as I had nothing to add to the conversation, I knew nothing of cars and didn't drive myself.

The minutes rolled past when Bo turned to me

'Hun, you've really outdone yourself this time. I think this is the best stew you've made yet'

Jake nodded and piped up

'Yeah this is really delicious, it's been like a week since I last had a home-cooked meal'

'Glad you both like it'

I then feigned an expression of surprise

'What's up babe?'

'Oh shoot! I just remembered! I was meant to serve drinks, I got caught up serving dinner and...care for another drink Jake? Bo and I usually like to have one during dinner'

'I wouldn't mind, if it's not too much trouble'

'Of course not! Hang on just a minute'

I stood, catching a small glimpse of eye contact with Bo. His eyes flashed and he quickly turned back to Jake and began to strike up a conversation once more, thankfully the kid was oblivious and began talking eagerly.

I pulled two beers from the fridge and while pretending to look for my cider I popped the cap open as silently as possible and with the cover of the fridge door I slipped the vial out from my pocket and emptied the contents into the bottle and promptly putting the lid back on and pulled out my drink offhandedly saying something to the effect of

there you are

and proceeded to close the door.

I placed the bottles on the kitchen counter and popped the lids off each bottle taking a bit more time waiting for the powder to stop fizzing and dissolve.

I turned, both men still deep in conversation and I walked over placing the bottles by each bowl.

'Here you go'

They both thanked me and I seated myself once more and lifted my drink.

'To good company'

We toasted and all drank deeply. My heart rate increased as I looked on at Jake as he settled his bottle back down. He let out an exhale and grinned

'Perfect addition to a great meal'

I smiled in relief, he'd tasted nothing. I wondered how long this mystery pill would take to set in or what it would do.

\--

Things went normally for another 10 or so minutes and then I saw Jake's face begin to to look confused, his speech beginning to slur.

'Woah..I-I think I may have had one t-too maaany'

'You ok Jake?' I stated, looking over at Bo in fake confusion and worry.

There was a loud clatter and thump as Jake's spoon fell to the floor and he soon after it.

Bo and I sprung to our feet, looking down as the younger man was slowly flailing his arms, trying to speak and get back in his feet before ultimately losing consciousness. I looked to Bo with a now what? expression, his gaze briefed over me with a sinister grin spread over his face.

'OI FREAK' he called.

His masked twin swiftly and silently entered the room, causing me to jump slightly at his sudden appearance. He took looked down at our victim. Our fly caught in our web, then back to his brother, awaiting orders.

'Take him, not bringing this one to the garage, he's all yours'

I briefly wondered what the fuck the garage was when Vincent bent down and picked Jake up with satisfying ease and threw him over his shoulder and head into the direction of the doctors office which lead to the basement.

I didn't realise I was still standing there, mouth slightly agape that I jumped when a hand clapped my shoulder. I looked up at Bo's face.

'You're a natural at this'

I blinked, unaware of what to say or how to respond.

'Put on a good show, even had me fooled...a bit'

He chuckled and pulled away.

He motioned to the table.

'Get this cleaned up then eh?'

I nod as he picked up his beer and walked into the living room, turned on the TV and slumped comfortably onto the couch.

I began to clean up, placing the bowls and plates into the sink so I could soak them while storing the leftovers in the fridge.

Once I was done I inspected that everything was in order before making my way to the living room cautiously making my way over to Bo.

'Everything's cleared up. Mind if I sit down with you?'

Without taking his eyes off the screen he nodded and retrieved my half finished cider and sat down gently next to him but far enough to leave some space between us. He didn't acknowledge my presence which I was well enough accustomed to. So I in turn looked towards the old static riddled TV set and settled in.

\--

John Carpenters "The Thing" was playing, I loved this film and it struck me that I hadn't sat down and watched a movie in so long. So I sat silently and enjoyed and we stayed like this for some time.

It was nearing the films end when Bo turned to me and ran a hand through his mussed hair. I looked at him waiting for him to speak. He looked me over and inhaled before opening his mouth;

'Since we didn't hit up any public places tonight we can try again after tomorrow, give Vincent some time to finish this one up'

I nodded

'Yeah, that's cool'

I chewed my lower lip, feeling slightly awkward as this was our first somewhat normal conversation without an audience. Well "normal" without being ordered around and talking civilly but we were still talking about potential victims here!

I sensed Bo was feeling similar. His expression displayed a mixture of confusion and thoughtfulness. As though he was unaware of himself, an emotion I'm sure he was not used to experiencing. He went to turn away but then leaned forward once more, words obviously still stuck on his tongue that were eager to be released;

'I...You did well tonight. Being honest here, I was half expecting you and the kid to have made some plan on escapin' or...

What I'm trying to say here is, you've proven yourself here tonight, shown that you're an asset. Keep it up, yeah?'

I nodded once more, this time with a small smile.

'Thank you, I intent to keep on proving myself. I could be behind bars right now...that stuff you gave him, strong shit, didn't have to wait for him to fall asleep after all'

'Yeah well, I thought about it, I'm pretty sure we had him fooled but it was quicker to just...didn't seem like he'd be much fun anyway'

I raised a brow but didn't question, he was in a good mood and I aimed to keep it like that as long as possible.

'So uh, Bo?'

'Mm?'

'I was wondering, if it would be ok...possibly, if you could take me to a department store for some fresh clothes? I mean I only have a limited amount and most are worn to hell. If we're gonna be diner and bar hopping every so often it would be good for appearances and perhaps a little makeup, like you said! If that's all ok with you, of course'

I realised I was rambling and I tapered my question off as quickly as I could and waited with slightly baited breath for his response.

He ran his fingers through his hair again and finished off his beer before nodding.

'Yeah, ok. I think you've earned it'

'Thank you. I think I still have some cash, so it'll be out of my own pocket'

'Tomorrow afternoon, but you better stick close...just in case. You're not one hundred percent under my trust just yet'

'Of course, I understand'

I swigged the remnants of my cider and stood.

'Well then, I'm off to bed. I'll just grab my things from your room if that's ok?'

His attention was back to the TV but he acknowledged my question with a nod. I bade a quiet goodnight and head upstairs, retrieved my things and when I was finally under the covers I allowed myself a large grin.

\--

Thanks for the lovely reviews that people have left, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!


End file.
